


Unnaturally Selective Love

by wiltedneck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Biology, Couplets, Father Figures, Friendship, Genetics, Hugs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedneck/pseuds/wiltedneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always struggled with showing affection (because physical displays were never big in my family) and so I attempted to use a poem to trace my experiences with it growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnaturally Selective Love

Unnaturally Selective Love

 

young me gave rare bear hugs  
like I could transform the other 

person into me, like I could absorb  
tiny, discrete circles of their genome 

if our membranes folded  
together just right.

says a lot, friends say,  
says priorities, says

disconnect, I say. says I thought  
I was more cub than kid;

I would choke my arms up  
around their lower ribs

and constrict bigger, smaller  
older, younger, taller lungs

until one day my dad said  
too much. too strong. hurts.

I was violent, I was natural,  
I could pillage the corpse 

of my predecessors to extend  
the life of their genes. I loved

so instinctually  
I would kill.


End file.
